Ghost Hunt One Shots
by picklegirl7
Summary: Well, its just a lot of one shots so go read, what are you waiting for...come one someone I really didn't think I'm that bad...XD hope you guys like my new story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so are you ready for some ghost hunt fun!**

**Naru: You seem really happy today.**

**Pickle: No but I really wanted to write so here you guys go.**

**Mai: Remember to follow, favorite, and all that good stuff.**

**Pickle: Here you go, lets get into this NaruxMai one shot.**

'I'm late Naru is so going to kill me! What if can quietly sneak in, wait this is Naru i'm talking about i swear that boy has super sonic hearing, well lets giver a shot,' Mai thought as she made her way to the ever so quietly unlocked the door and made it to her desk without Naru knowing she was ever late.

5 mins, 10 mins….30 mins, 40 mins, still no word from Naru. Mai was almost finished with her files by now, well from yesterday that is. She went to look for her files today, but saw nothing.

"Where is that narcissist anyway," then it hit her, "WAIT I UNLOCKED THE DOOR…...NARU ISN'T HERE AND NEITHER IS LIN!"

Mai has always wanted the office to herself she knew what she would do today, and with that she set up her personal office party. She pulled out her mini stereo for her phone, and found the perfect playlist. The first song was amnesia by 5SOS which was one of Mais favorite songs.

Meanwhile in Narus office, "Yes mother, yes im eating good, no im still single, Mother I…." Naru was running on his 2nd hour of talking to his mother, 'that lady doesn't ever shut up,' he thought.

He suddenly heard music coming from the front desk 'I wish I could wake with amnesia and forget about all the stupid little things, like the way it felt it wake up next to you.'

"Noll are you even listening to me," questioned Luella.

"What, sorry I need to go, I will call you later," He just couldn't get over that music. He knew it was Mai, but he couldn't pass up this moment to tease her.

"Ok bye Noll I love you"

With that Naru hung up the phone, and went to investigate whatever his assistant got herself into now.

"Mai, what are you doing?"

"Oooooooh ummm Naru I thought you were gone."

"Well obviously I was not, and I don't pay you to party."

"But the door was locked, and you didn't yell at me for being late….crap"

"I was on the phone and I didn't want to be disrupted"

At this the point the song was ending and the next song was about to start, All About That Bass. Mai was about to make a run to her phone, but felt a hand holding back.

"Naru let me go, I would like to stop the music so you can work"

Naru couldn't help but smirk at Mais taste in music, "Well lets see what other music you have here." He walked over to Mais phone still holding the girl, he flipped through about 50 songs and his smirk was enlarging. He found the perfect song, I Don't Dance by Lee Brice. He then grabbed Mais waist with his free hand and started to dance with her, spinning her round and round in circles.

"Ummm Naru, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like i'm doing."

"Ugh you know how to ruin a perfect moment don't you"

Naru leaned forward and placed a kiss upon Mai's lips "Now how did I ruin the moment, I would say I made a good moment."

DA END…...I'M RUSSIA I GUESS MAGIC METAL PIPE OF PAIN!

**So heres my first one shot hope you liked it, and remember to follow, favorite, and review I would like some advice on writing since I'm not that good. **

**P.S. I suck at spelling, and my grammer isn't the so sorry about that**

**P.P.S Next one shot will be more funny, so look forword to that**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pickle: So heres the new story hope you like it.**

**Naru: I don't see anything good about this story.**

**Mai: Don't worry about him Pickle I think its great**

**Pickle: Thanks Mai, and how to the story**

"Ummm Mai what is this?" Naru asked holding onto a package.

"Yay my package is here!" Mai yelled taking the package from Narus hands, and putting it by the door.

"Mai what have I told you about yelling, you never told me what's in the box."

"I don't see a need for you to know what's in it, its not yours."

"Well you do have a point there, but it was shipped to my office so I have the right to know."

"I still dont yea a point for you to go through my personal belongings."

Naru didn't have anything to fight back with, so he just retreated to his man cave to work. Meanwhile in Lins office Mai , Lin, and everyone from SPR were working on a little test of their own.

"Is everything ready?" Mai questioned.

"Yes, the cameras ready and recording." Lin replied .

"Great now all we have to do is wait,: said Monk.

Mai went to her desk to wait for her cue, and soon enough Naru called for his tea and the plan was up and running.

"N-Naru ummm I don't know how, but we ran out tea."

"Well then go get some from the store I need my tea."

"Ok I'll go right now," Mai said a little to happy.

Mai made her way to the door opening it and closing it , but never leaving. Making her way to Lins room before Naru came out. An after about 5 mins Naru came out making his way to the box.

"What the hell is this?"

The box was full of board games, and everyone came out of Lins office .

"Heres your tea Naru," Mai said with a huge smile on her face.

Naru took a sip of tea before asking,"Mai why couldn't you just tell me what was in the box?"

"Because I needed to do a test for my science class, and we also needed a way for you to play them with use."

"Mai I never said I would play with….."

"I don't think so look at that," Ayako said

When he looked down to see a little note taped to the back of the cup 'By drinking this tea you must play a game with us." The narcissist had no words, they managed to trick him.

"Well what game are we going to play Mai?" Questioned John

"Lets see here how about this one"

Mai was holding up the great Cards Against Humanity "Ok lets get started then," stated Yasu, "I say Naru is card cezar."

"I agree with that," said Monk.

They set up the game and about 30 mins later the winner had been crowned.

"That was so rigid how could Yasu have all the best cards" Mai argued with everyone agreeing.

"Hey I'm just that good."

"Ohh whatever, lets just get going…..you coming Mai," questioned Ayako.

"Yea coming" Mai called out but only to be stopped by Naru.

"Mai Tea."

That's it for this story!

**Pickle: Thank you so much so reading my story, and don't for get to follow, favorite, and all that amazing stuff now its time for me to play some Sims**


	3. Chapter 3

**pickle- Hey guys sorry about not uploading but school has been hell.**

**Naru- I still think you could have posted**

**Mai- Well before these two fight remember to fav. follow**

"Mai tea," Naru called from his office.

"Right away sir," Mai called happily

Mai had been in a happy mood since school, but Naru couldn't tell what made her happy nor did he really care. (Yup he is really just an narcissist, but that's why we love him.)

*With Mai*

Mai was in the kitchen waiting for the water to boil when she looked up and saw a gigantic spider, about 3 by 1 inches sitting right above her.

"AWWWW!" Mai yelled.

Naru ran into the kitchen to see what is assistant was yelling about, but when he got in he could help but smirk. This was a once in a lifetime thing, Mai was sitting in the corner mouth open just staring at the spider, then Naru saw a shiny trickle run down Mai's face.

"Mai are scared of spiders?" Naru questioned

"Well what the hell do you think, you have a mind use it!" Mai yelled as more tears came down her face.

"Mai it's just a spider it won't kill you, there's no need to get mad"

"I'm sorry I just don't like them, and can please kill that thing already," Mai said starting to simmer down.

"Sure, it's not that that hard to kill." Naru calmly killed the spider, and walked over to help his assistant.

"Mai it's ok now, let's go get something to eat ok?"

"Ok thanks Naru!"

Naru walked with Mai down to a little cafe down the street, it was a very American looking cafe and had food from his childhood. They took a seat in one of the booths and waited to order.

"Hey Naru, are you feeling ok?" Mai questioned.

"Yes, why would you think I'm not?"

"Well it's just..." Mai cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"Hello and welcome to Taffos are you ready to order?" Asked the pretty blond waitress.

"I'll have a grilled ham and cheese with a side of fries, to drink I'll have a lemonade."

"What about you," she asked with a little hate in her voice.

"Umm I'll just have a cheeseburger and Mnt. Dew."

"Ok I'll go get that ready for u right way," she said looking only at Naru.

'This is so boring. Do try and talk to him or just sit here silently' Mai thought to self as she waited for her food.

"Mai is something wrong, you see upset?" Naru questioned.

"No its im just confused you never take me or anyone out to eat."

"Well I take Masako out to dinner, and she's a person."

"But shes your girlfriend, theres a difference."

"Mai she is not my girlfriend where did you ever get that idea?"

"Well you two go out to dinner, then to movies, and hold hands thats what people do when they date."

"I'm not dating her, she just has so facts about me I don't want everyone to know ."

"Heres your food I hope you enjoy," said the waitress

'Well this is awkward we are about to leave and haven't said anything since the Masako thing GG MAI G FUCKEN G''

"Heres your bill," said the waitress.

Mai goes to grab it but Naru reaches it first, "Here Naru I can pay, I owe you for all those hospital visits."

"Now what kind of boss would I be if I let you pay," he said handing the money to the waitress.

The waitress gave Naru his change and a white sheet of paper which he left on the table. It was about 10:30 and they were walking down the street to the office.

"Oooh its really gonna suck getting a taxi this late at night and CRAP I left my bag in the office."

"Mai first your not taking a taxi home, and second we can grab your bag tomorrow."

"Then how I gonna get home."

"Its to late and in that area its not safe."

"Well then where am I gonna stay?"

"You can stay with me tonight"

**AND I THINK THIS IS A GOOD SPOT TO STOP LATER PEOPLES!**

**Pickle-I hope you liked the story.**

**Naru- I know I didn't**

**Mai- Naru that was mean, I liked it Pickle**

**Lin- Fav. and Follow.**

**Mai- LIN!**


	4. Chapter 4 (My favorite so far)

**Pickle- Ok this has to be one of my favs. I wrote.**

**Naru- I don't really think this would happen.**

**Mai- Well pickle has a point.**

**Naru- Mai?**

**Monk- follow and favorite please.**

Dear Diary,

Hey its mean again I've been thinking and its hard to answer the question what's wrong when nothings right. I also paid my bills last night I had $25 left, I needed food but I'm too fat, in the end I got some more long sleeves. The girls at my school caught me crying in the bathroom again, they just say i'm faking and want attention but then why am I in the bathroom, so they can't see.

-Mai

Mai quickly put her diary back in her bag when she heard a door open, "Mai can I talk with you in my office," asked Naru from his door.

Mai quickly walking in to his office taking a seat on the opposite chair, "What is it boss man," Mai said with a fake smile.

"Mai I can tell that smile fake, and don't try lying to me, just tell me what's wrong."

"I have know idea what you're talking about Naru."

"Mai you suck at lying just tell me."

"Tell you what that the office is closing in about 5 mins."

"Look Mai you can tell me now or I can find out my self."

"Well I don't get why you even care!" Mai yelled.

She grabbed her bag and ran out of the office," I don't get why this is any of his problem. I'M NOT 5 ANYMORE I CAN HANDLE MY SELF." Making her way to an old run-down park from her childhood, tears running down her face, and bumps forming on her skin. She sat on a swing and grabbed her diary.

Dear Diary,

I ran out of the office today Naru was asking me questions and I just couldn't take it. I really hope he doesn't come and look for me, I'm crying again! Why do I always cry I'm just so weak I don't get it. When I cut I don't cry, but then why do I cry now. I'm so lost I don't want to be found, I want to be saved I want someone to make everything ok. Someone who will kiss the scars on my skin. Momma told me that you gotta fall before you fly, but how can I fly when I don't have wings.

-Mai

"Mai! Where have you been," Naru yelled from the other side of the park. He ran over to her with rosey red cheeks showing hes been looking for her along time.

"Well I left the office and walked here thats it."

"Mai you could have froze to death out here, we need to get you inside."

"I'm fine really I just needed to get out of the office, I'll leave in a little bit."

"Ok, then lets wait till we both freeze to death."

"No, you need to go back to close the office. I'll wait here."

Naru took off his coat then draped it over the girl. Taking the swing next to her, "You know my mother told me when my brother died, that we all carry these things inside that no one else can see. They hold us down like anchors. They drown us out at sea, but you can't lift you anchors up alone you need someone to help. Mai you helped me pull up my anchor, now let me help you. I know you believe that no one loves you and you have no family. Mai you do have family everyone at SPR is your family."

"Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly," Mai said so quiet Naru almost couldn't hear,"but how can I fly when I have know wings."

"You just need someone to lift you up," Naru said grabbing Mai and lifting her up in the air.

"Naru but me down."

"Ok."

Naru put Mai down, the pulled her close and kissed her, "And Mai I do know someone that loves you, and that will never change."

"I love you too."

Dear Diary,

We all carry these things inside that no one else can see. They hold us down like anchors. They drown us out at sea, but in our life we can find people that help pull up our anchors, and give us wings so we can fly. I found my wings, and now I get what momma meant and no one will ever clip my wings, like they did to momma.

-Mai

**THE END SEE HAPPY ENDINGS **


	5. Update

**Hey guys its me Picklegirl and I would like to thank you all for reading my sucky stories. Anyway I'm thinking of continuing Ghost Hunt from after the manga, what do you guys think. New cases some new people maybe, and best of NaruxMai me know in the comments what you think.**

**Also I'm creating a schedule for my page, so you will get daily stories. **

**Monday- Ghost Hunt One Shots**

**Tuesday- Black Butler, ORHSHC (other anime stories)**

**Wednesday- Free day (church ext.) sorry**

**Thursday-Ghost Hunt continued (maybe) if not some kind of continuing story**

**Friday- Ghost Hunt One Shots **

**Saturday- you pick (continuing story)**

**Sunday- you pick (one shots)**

**What are you picks? Name an anime below you want a story, or one shot of and if I've seen it then I'll write you a story. What if I haven't you ask, well I go watch it because I'm always looking for new animes**

**-Skyla (Yup thats my real name)**


End file.
